My Party
by Lil'Nicky
Summary: Karaoke Celebration
1. LISA's Party

This is my first FanFic. Musical story so be kind to me I don't take criticism   
  
very well. If u have ideas for characters I really appreciate it. I also really   
  
stink at spelling.  
  
O well   
  
Disclaimer I don't any of the characters or any song so don't sue me.   
  
Kareoke Party  
  
Unknown voice: Welcome to the biggest bash you have ever seen since the Millennium Party.  
  
It's my Kareoke party.   
  
There is a huge room full of balloons and a small buffet. There is a Kareoke machine on top of a stage. The party is jam pack with music only there was no one there.  
  
Unknown voice: Ummph no.... one.....came (sob) WELL I WILL CHANGE THAT. If they want come on their free will then I will force them here.  
  
There is a shadow a girl scribbling something down in a notebook ferociously.  
  
All of a sudden the room that once was empty is now filled up with characters. The characters looked at each other and around wondering how in the hell did they get here. Finally someone broke the silence.  
  
Inuyasha: What the.....What is going on here.  
  
Unknown Voice: Welcome to my party. Let me introduce myself as Lisa. You guys all were invited here and none you showed up so now I am forcing you to kareoke wahahahahahaha.  
  
All of them: WHA...........  
  
Lisa: You heard me Kareoke. Sing to hearts content but every character here must sing once or else.  
  
a grin goes on this mysterious evil writer.  
  
Misty: What if we don't know how to Kareoke?  
  
Some the audiance nod in agreement  
  
Lisa: Figure it out yourself hmph.  
  
With that she leaves then all sudden comes back  
  
Lisa: Oh I forgot You break you buy it and I keep you as my personal houseslave. Wahahahhahaha  
  
After that Lisa left Kagome explains how to use the Kareoke machine to everyone. 


	2. Kagome's Nightmare

This is my first FanFic. Musical story so be kind to me I don't take criticism   
  
very well. If u have ideas for characters I really appreciate it. I also really   
  
stink at spelling.  
  
O well   
  
Disclaimer I don't any of the characters or any song so don't sue me.   
  
I know I know the first chapter really bites u don't have to tell me cause I already know.  
  
O well here is chapter 2 don't worry this is much better then chapter 1 and it involves a lot   
  
of characters. All right lets start.  
  
Kagome is now the annoucer K  
  
My Party   
  
Chapter Inuyasha Group is up next and Kagome's nightmare comes true  
  
While you were gone they decided they can practice before hand and chose Kagome as the announcer on who is up  
  
Kagome on the mike: Now we have Myoga singing "How you remind me" Here he is...........MYOGA  
  
Myoga jumps on the stage and Kagome holds a magnified glass so everyone can see him.  
  
Never made as a wise man  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing   
  
tired liveing as a blind man I am sick  
  
of sense of feeling and this is how you remind me  
  
this is how you remind me of what I really am   
  
This is how you remind me  
  
(While he singing the song the crowd was in an uproar Girls shot at him saying what a hunk of a   
  
flea he was but up on top of the stage a shadow figure is spotted messing with the light making the light it the magnified glass just right to ....)  
  
(Reminder: Myoga was singing so I am starting on the end so don't say I screwed up the song)  
  
Myoga bouncing his head up and down singing  
  
a heart worth breaking I been down but your  
  
the bottom of every bottom dispite whats in my hand .....  
  
Just then the light hit poor defensless Myoga frying him. Myoga floats down and a little bug ambulance comes into the building picking up Myoga and taking him to the nearest bug hospital.  
  
Everybody belived it was Kagome who did it.  
  
Kagome: "Well um... our next performers are" she forces a smile and looks down on the list on who is going to performe. Her smile disappear. Her body shook and she look like she seen a ghost. She gulped and anounced the performers "Inuyasha,Kouga,Houjou" She stuttered each word like she never knew how to say them before. She went the buffet to get something to calm her down.  
  
Backstage   
  
Before she announced there names.  
  
Inuyasha Kouga Houjou all wearing diffrent color t-shirt. Inuyasha wore a red t-shirt Houjou Blue and Kouga Purple.  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group were all ready for the concert they also had a surprise for a certain someone too.  
  
Houjou: So what your saying is that at the end of the song our 3 lights would go to the person we like? Right?  
  
Inuyasha:"yep" Won't Kagome be surprise I don't have to worry cause Kouga has his fiance and Houjou aww who cares about him. This is perfect no one can foil this one.  
  
Kouga: But who is going to do it for us.  
  
Inuyasha: I have someone doing it for us.  
  
Shows Pickachu giving Inuyasha a thumbs up.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome called out their names and they ran on the stage.Getting ready to play "The Rock Show".  
  
Hanging out at the club on the weekend  
  
I can get myself drunk with my best friend  
  
I couldn't wait for the summmer warm start  
  
I remember the first momement I saw her then  
  
She got kicked out of school cause she was failing  
  
I am kinda nervous cause like her taking  
  
She is the one she'll always be there  
  
she my hand the minute I swear  
  
Chorus   
  
Cause I fell in love with girl at a Rock Show  
  
she said what and I told her I didn't know  
  
she is so cool @she took it away@ (don't know if right or not)  
  
Everything is better when she is around she tells her parents go up town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show.  
  
when we said we were goin to the best dance  
  
I remember before the dance starts  
  
she said she had a purpose of direction  
  
I did not know she had confirmation  
  
Chorus  
  
I have her picture on my wall  
  
I waited for her call  
  
she always keeps me waiting   
  
and if I had another chance I still ask her to the dance cause waiting  
  
Chorus  
  
the Girl at the rock show (repeat)  
  
I'll never forget tognight(repeat)  
  
(All of a sudden 3 lights point at Kagome she is stunned so are the guys. They keep singing anyway. Inuyasha trys to claw Kouga but can't seem to move cause the mike cause it to keep him back while Kouga tries to bite Houjou same for him though mic headphones prevent him to go any where. Houjou rips off the headphones and head out the nearest exit screaming his head off sounds like a girl)  
  
The song slowly dies out and Kouga finds a new purpose for his guitar. He slams it on top of Inuyasha's head Inuyasha does the same to him. All of a sudden Inuyasha got his mic off and was about to finish the job when all of a sudden.  
  
Kagome "Sit Boy"  
  
Inuyasha smashed into the ground taking Kouga with him.  
  
Kouga gets out the hole in time enough to kiss Kagome on the cheek and to run off before Inuyasha got up.Inuyasha gets up looks around and says one word before he left.  
  
Inuyasha- Wench  
  
He walks off stage.Kagome sighs. This was going to be a long evening she looked at the list it was now her turn. O great she thinks o well. She better get herself ready.  
  
Yes Chapter 2 Is complete never expect that one did ya. O u did o well be nice to me though k thanks a lot.  
  
Give me ideas pretty please.  
  
Sorry about the first one it really bites but I had give a reason y everyone was at this party thing. Next time I will try Harder =p 


	3. Kagome's Song and the Big O Oh

Hello and Welcome to my third part of My Party. I got 2 reviews and I am so happy how they went no bad reviews^^ Thanks a lot I really appreciate it I hope to make it funny. O I am running of characters to torture (hehehe) and give me their background too and what is their show called k thanks. If you want to know any of the music titles just ask and I tell u. K now onto the show.  
  
Also give me your oppion if Lisa should stay in the story k.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the music and I am not getting paid.   
  
Kagome's Song and the Big O OH  
  
We last seen Hojo attempting to escape from the party well from the office Lisa spotted him she decided it was time to visit Hojo. Hojo found the door he struggles with it and he decided to ram it so he backs and charges at it all of a sudden Lisa appears and opens the door and it leads to a portal to unknown area. He tries to stop but a body in motion stays in motion. So he goes through the portal when he gets there he sees a bunch of dogs otherwise nuthin else.  
  
Now we see Kagome out of her ususal school clothes she is now wearing a light blue dress. She sighed.   
  
Kagome:After this I am going to need a vacation.  
  
All of a sudden she heard her name exclaimed she went out on the stage and saw Bunny/Serena being the temperary hostess she went up to Bunny who covered the mike so nobody else would pick up the conversation.  
  
Bunny: "Are you going to be alright"  
  
Kagome:" Yeah, Thanks for taking over"  
  
Bunny nods her head then exclaims" Kagome will be performing Wherever,Whenever"and tries to get off stage but falls on her face she sits up and whines and the scouts heard her and goes to her side thinking that something happed to Serena. When they reached her their faces was full of concern and worried until they relized in was HER own fault again.~ ~  
  
Raye went up to her and crossed her arms and exclaimed "Bunny you are pathetic"  
  
All of the scouts nod in agreement and soon depart to go back to their dance partners. Serena looks around and decide to complain to Darien cause she thought he would listen to her since he was going to marry her in the future. Then she headed his way.  
  
Back to Kagome  
  
She decided to close her eyes while singing she knew the song by heart anyway she figured she needed the rest anyway.  
  
Kagome: How can you be born so far away   
  
so both from that distance looking for   
  
another for no one for looking back for   
  
your existance baby I was going for your   
  
empty soulmate, freckles on your body never   
  
could imagine now were only to make to love  
  
somebody. Can't you see were ment to be.  
  
Chorus  
  
Whenever, Wherever were ment to be together.  
  
I'm there and you'll be near that is the deal  
  
my dear Your all a.... You wonder you never  
  
have to wonder we will always be near that is  
  
the deal my dear.  
  
(Lisa shaddow was above the stage cutting at the   
  
rope holding the sand bag she thought no one spotted  
  
her but Darien saw her and now ran to the stage to save Kagome )  
  
Kagome:Whenever, Wherever weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
  
Darean grabbed Kagome and moved her in time the sandbang hit the stage splitting on impact everyone gasped, Kagome was in shocked she was put down she thanked Darean and hugged him.   
  
Inuyasha might have missed the cutting of the rope leading to Kagomes would have been demised but he didn't missed seeing Kagome hugging Darean. Serena spotted Darean and was shocked to see Darean in Kagome's arm. Both Inuyasha and Serena would have none of this they walked over to Darean and Kagome who just seperated to smile at each other when Inuyasha went in front of Kagome and Serena went in front of Darean. Serena gave a death glare at Kagome while Inuyasha give a death glare to Darean.  
  
Kagome: What is it? I was just talking with him. Are you Jealous?  
  
Inuyasha shocked and still angry replies" What is it, you were hugging this guy cause he saved you once I saved you tons of times and you never did that and no I am not jealous I am taking you away from him Kagome. Say Goodbye to DAREAN"  
  
Kagome: "I will see ya later okay"  
  
Darean: "okay"  
  
Kagome blew a kiss at him while Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her away and he did see that kiss and he tighten his grip and glared at him once more and pulled her away. Darean caught the kiss Serena saw that and slapped his face and walked away.  
  
Darean: Wait Serena It is not what it looks like SERENA  
  
She did not stop she just kept going into the crowd and found the restrooms and she bawled there.( If your a Sailor Moon fan don't worry I am not going to make them split or maybe I will review and tell me what you think)  
  
Inuyasha muttering but she hears him: What does she sees in him that he does not see in me?  
  
Kagome: Well .........ummmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Inuyasha turns to look at her expecting an answer.  
  
Kagome: I don't see anything in him I just think he is very cute just like you and you are not avalable and he is.  
  
Inuyasha:.........  
  
They go onto the stage Inuyasha went backstage to watch Kagome make sure she does nothing stupid or gets kidnapped by another guy like he cared.  
  
Kagome next up we have Istro singing "Like Humans Do"   
  
Istro programed the song in his mainframe so he did not need to practice he came out wearing a t-shirt and regular jeans.  
  
Istro: (When the music started he did the robot)  
  
For millions of years and for millions at home  
  
a man loved a women a child it was born it learned  
  
how to hug and it learned how to cry like humans do.  
  
Chorus  
  
I breathing in I breathing out so slip inside this funky house.  
  
dishes in the sink Deedee is in her pad don't down the   
  
floor don't up the stars {I making, I'm shaking, and I'm breaking  
  
like humans do.}(repeat within {})  
  
I work and I sleep and I dance when I'm eating and laughing  
  
I'm loving myself were eating off plates and we kiss   
  
without love like humans do.   
  
Chorus  
  
I breathing in I breathing out so slip inside this funky house.  
  
Wiggle while you work anybody can the rain is pouring in on the  
  
and one autumn man I making, I'm shaking, and I'm breaking like humans  
  
do   
  
I breathing in I breathing out.  
  
Istro bows at the end of the song. Nobody cheers except the robots of course Dorothy,Bender, Dorthy 1, Big O, Gundumns, Kikider and his brothers and sisters,the nine androids from cyborg 009 andAll of the robots supposly destroyed were cheering too and many more.   
  
The rest non robots, android, and bio-androids just stared.  
  
Istro jumps off stage landing on top of pikachu injuring seriously. Ash runs up to Pikachu.  
  
Ash: You can't die on me I don't have any life insurance on you.  
  
Pikachu looking very mad by what he just said- PICKACHU *flips Ash off and then thundershocked him and dies*  
  
Ash: You Jerk *kicks it then picks up Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu was revived from the kick.  
  
Pikachu was still bleeding badly though and he thundershocked him again and died again cause he fried himself in the process. Ash took the now fried pikachu and threw it into the dumpster  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....... :,( *he cries for 5 seconds while myoga played his violen* ( K for those who don't know this. If you want to insult someone who says that this is so rough and such the other person rubs their thumb and index and you exclaim I am playing the worlds smallest violen that is where comes in okay now were on the same page back to the show)  
  
He stops and shrugs  
  
Ash: I needed a new Pokemon any way he was really starting to bug me.  
  
Ash walk to his friends ignoring the fact that he lost his first pokemon.  
  
Kagome pretending to clap her hands and having a smile on went onto the stage.  
  
Kagome: Okay the next one is *looks at the notebook* Roger Smith the negotiator of Paradigm city which lost it's memory 40 ye.......... Okay I am not reading all this crap all right sheesh what you think I am huuh you expect me to read all this if you want them all to her this you come out here and did yourself.   
  
Roger comes out about to do it when Kagome slams the notebook agains his head knocking him out instantly.   
  
Kagome: Bastard  
  
She walk off stage.  
  
All of a sudden right where Inuyasha was sitting a trap door opened up he fell into a portal and landed near Hojo who was playing pocker with the dogs who were wearing pocker gear and kicking the dogs a$$es. Inuyasha went and joined the game. In 15 minutes he lost almost everything. except for his boxers and Tetsuiga. He got mad and used tetsuiga against the warp hole which disappered and fell through the roof of the party and landed on top of Roger who apparently awoken and had a bad headache held a bag of ice where he got hit was singing "We are called the men in Black". Instantly the crowd cheered when they landed on Roger not only he didn't know the words but he had an awful voice.  
  
Dorothy went up to save Roger and started pushing the guys off of him and asked Roger if he K.  
  
Roger: Do I look okay?*sarcastacly*  
  
Dorothy: You are a louse ROGER SMITH  
  
Soon enough they gather themselfs off and got off the stage cause it was safer then onstage.   
  
Kagome looking weary afraid of something falling out of the ceiling went on stage to exclaim the next performers.  
  
Kagome: I want to take this moment to tell you why Miroku, Sango, Naraku,and Fluffy isn't performing today. *She starts telling her story*  
  
Miroku was going around groping all the girls butts and Sango was following Miroku every time he grope he got hit 2 poor Miroku one from the girl he groped and from Sango.  
  
*All of a sudden Miroku jumps on stage and grabs the mike and tells Kagome that he will finished   
  
her story*  
  
Miroku dreamy eyed-yeah*sigh* I groped Serena,Amy,Kagome,Sango,Mina,Tina,Lita,Karou,Megumei,Kikio.........*more names too tired to write it down but you get the idea*  
  
Sango went up to the stage after he past 150 or so and hit him hard on the head.  
  
Sango took the mike from the unconcious monk.   
  
Sango-anyways he groped a lot of people and one certain android. He went around groping when he met Dorthy Wyanwright. Who I would like to thank personaly cause she taught him a lesson and he might actually think twice before gropping someone. Well anyways he groped Dorothy and send me and him and we hit Fluffy and Naraku putting us out of commision we might sing later on but not right now. I got a fiance who needs to be taught a lesson or 2 on not to embarass me in public.  
  
Sango hands the mike back to Kagome  
  
Kagome: Thanks and that was Sango,Miroku,Narkus and Fluffys(what is Inuyashas brothers name I forgot) excuse.  
  
Kagome: Next we have Dorthy singing "I'm Real"  
  
Dorthy is wearing a sleevless BLACK dress  
  
Dorthy:   
  
Called you on the phone sayed I was comin   
  
through hope you were alone cause I got plans  
  
for you we can stay at home or dance or hang out all night  
  
as long its with it doesn't matter on what we do   
  
Background girls  
  
Don't ask where I've been or what I about going to do  
  
just know that I'm here with you don't try to understand  
  
baby their is no mystery cause you know how I am   
  
Chorus  
  
I'm real Im real what get is what see what your trying do to me you want  
  
to say your mine be with me all the time Your falling is here and lost  
  
and you say you can't get enough you tell all your friends .......  
  
(The power goes out and all of a sudden a sharp pierce scream is heard and then the lights go on  
  
On instict Roger knew the scream belong to Dorothy he was about to go on stage when he relized she is fine.)  
  
Roger: Are you okay Dorthy *concern voice*  
  
Dorthy wearing a skin tight offit with fake breasts says: Hit it  
  
All of a sudden "Oops I did it again" goes on  
  
Everyone covers their ears to try to get rid of the sound.  
  
Roger: why are you singing this god awful song  
  
Dorthy starting to struggle against the chip which was installed when the lights were out.  
  
Dorthy: But to lose all my senses that is so typically me Oops I did it again I play with your heart and lost in the game. oo baby you think I am in love Think I was sent from above.  
  
Roger put the pieces together but it was too late Dorothy pulls a gun and points at Roger all of a sudden before she shot it The guy from Trigun shot out of her hand(Tell me who is if you know THanks)   
  
She kept singing that song over and over even I the writter couldn't take it anymore.SO I decide to take care of the problem or my name isn't Nicole(that's my name don't wear it out)  
  
Lisa laughing her head off: This is too much I should have thought of this earlier.  
  
Nicole =P: ehemmmmmmmmm  
  
Lisa turning her head 180 degrees to look at me creepy huh.All of a sudden she stops laughing and says: Boss you came back dang nab it eh *looking at the scene below*  
  
Nicole- I know what you have been doing lately Lisa you have 2 choices either you stop that stupid music without killing dorothy or I will send you to a portal.  
  
All a suddden a portal opens next to her  
  
Nicole- the choice is yours and yours alone.  
  
Lisa in a dull "I lost" voice "Okay"  
  
Nicole: Good choice *opens a new portal back to reality* remember I am always watching always"  
  
She step into the portal into her relm  
  
Lisa"Jerk"  
  
Nicole" I heard that"  
  
Lisa: All right alright I am going sheesh I always yelled or complained sheesh give me a break.  
  
All of a the light go out again and the song ends temperarly everyone thinks then the power goes on and the song isn't playing and dorothy is holding her head cause she has a headache and feels like she is gonna puke. Also her tight clothes, and fake boobs are gone they are replaced with the orginal dress she wore.Roger runs up to her looking concern.  
  
Roger: Are you okay? What happened to ya? How did you change so fast?  
  
Dorthy: I am fine. It was a Brittney Spears chip it cause fake implants and very tight clothing and causes you to sing god awful.  
  
Roger sigh: I am glad that you are back to normal lets get you somthin to drink  
  
Dorthy: I don't drink Roger cause I am an android but this time I will let it pass by.  
  
She smiled at him and they went to go get a drink.  
  
Kagome on the stage picks up a computer chip and says: huh a computer chip  
  
All of a sudden Shag and Scooby jump on stage and grabed the chip and broke in half and ate it. Then Shaggy and Scooby were singing and dancing like Brittany until they beltch and it all stopped.  
  
Shaggy: That is one weird chip  
  
Scooby:Reah Really Rous Rhat Ras Rhat  
  
Kagome: It was a COMPUTER chip.  
  
Shaggy: never heard of that brand come on scoob the buffet still looks full  
  
Scooby: Ray Rooby Roo Roo Roops Ri Rid Ragain RO *beltch* heehehhehehehehhe  
  
Kagome watching they go next to Jughead scarfing anything that they touch.  
  
Kagome: K we have The Butler Norman singing "Moment in the Sun"  
  
Norman  
  
"When it's my moment in the sun O how bueatiful I'll be  
  
in a normal sorta way  
  
( sandbag lands on top of Norman)  
  
Everyone looks up to see not Lisa but me Nicole  
  
Nicole: What I hate this song  
  
Everyone except ME looked at Norman and helped him up and dragged him to the nearest faculity when they looked up the perpetrator she was already gone.  
  
Nicole is now in the office   
  
Nicole: Now that is the way to do it.  
  
Lisa: But they saw you for me they didn't catch me  
  
Nicole: They must have seen you cause how come all your plans always foil up  
  
Lisa: Well...ummmm   
  
Nicole: See what I mean  
  
Lisa: Well at least I didn't expose myself  
  
Nicole looked down in disgrace of herself  
  
Lisa: I know next time we worked together then we make the perfect team  
  
Nicole: Yes we shall now laugh evily with me  
  
All of a sudden freaky lighting is shooting everywhere and evil laughter drifted in the air.  
  
Kagome: Lets see who is up next Kenshin Himura  
  
That is it it is 2:11 am here and I am not tired I am probably start on the next chapter REView me nicely like before thanks like what I read in one of the fanfics Fire is ment for marshmellows not against me.  
  
K Thanks 8-]. Oh the next chapter is called "He Slices and Dices to small clay Pieces?" 


	4. He slices and dices into a million clay ...

Thanks to all those who reviewed.K next on the agenda I need to know should I start on a new story or try to persue this one a little farther next my brother is goin to be in this fic just aught to tell you his name Ryan from the ..... I won't tell you cause it will destroy the plot K .O if I am going to continue I am going to write on the weekends cause I got school and I won't have time for this school really sucks. Should I just forget the music? O well anyway thanks for the reviews again I got 7 of them a lot for me =). I just want to tell u guys my story is veeeerry weird o k. Keep an eye out for my latest story coming out next week called the "Docs In" All right don't give my angry reviews please me and angry reviews don't work very well together. K.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the charaters or any of the music and all that junk.  
  
He slices and dices into a million small clay pieces.  
  
Kenshin wore wearing blue-jeans and wore a regular a black t-shirt.  
  
Kagome next up we have Kenshin singing "Everyday"  
  
Kenshin:  
  
I was to be that kinda of guy who never let you look inside I just smiled   
  
when I was crying.*held a a hand to his chest and had his eyes closed*I am nothing  
  
but loose in ooze for I have a lot to prove live my life no denying   
  
*bounces his head up and down and his ponytail went in front of his face he pushes it out of the way still bobbing his head*  
  
Good Bye to all the years to come   
  
Chorus  
  
Good bye So long I'm moving on  
  
I'm on my way I enough of crying of sweating and dying  
  
I end my life every day I touch the sky I spend my   
  
reasons on crying my I need no heed I end life Everyday.  
  
Change everybody feeling strange never going to be the  
  
same makes you wonder how the world keeps turning I   
  
learning how to live my life learnin to pick my fights  
  
taking my shots while I'm still burning  
  
Good bye of all those rainy nights good bye so long   
  
I'm moving on  
  
Chorus  
  
If he dares take the wheel I just made a myself a deal  
  
there is nuthin gettin in my way Every Day  
  
Goodbye So long I moveing on   
  
Chorus  
  
EveryDay  
  
The song ends and Kenshin smashes the guitar which he used as a prop make it look like he played and placed a hole in the floor and jumps off the sage he expected the screaming crowd would carry him but instead he drops to the floor with a splat * SORRY KENSHIN LOVE YAH* He looked at the person who was suppose to catch him it was SM gang(Sailor Moon)   
  
Mina: What?  
  
Kenshin: Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Scouts together: Yeah and ruin our hair and break a nail yeah right like we do something like that.  
  
They walk off.Leaving Poor Kenshin on the floor   
  
*Poor Kenshin*  
  
Kagome goes on stage looking at this scene that just took place and raised on eyebrow: Okay I want to remind the performers(looking at Kenshin) NOT TO JUMP OFF THE STAGE can't you guy read the sign.  
  
Yahiko: Yeah but saying no is practically asking us to do it.  
  
Kagome: FINE then jump off the stage and land on your faces for all I care.  
  
Kagome thinking: I am so mad right now ooooooooooooooo I know how to make me feel better.  
  
*evil smirk went across her features*  
  
Kagome sweetly: Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha: What!  
  
Kagome: I am in a very pissed mood  
  
Inuyasha: and this involves me how  
  
Kagome: I am going to take all my anger on you  
  
Inuyasha: WHa  
  
*Before he finished his statement Kagome shouted*  
  
Kagome: SIT,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit....... 2 hours later   
  
s...i....t. ooooooooooh I need a drink.  
  
Passes a least 100 ft. hole. Link approaches the hole with Zelda(grownup version of them).  
  
Zelda: Do you think he is alive *she is still wearing that same offit from Oracia of Time N64 version Link too*  
  
Link: I don't know  
  
Zelda: I am going to check it out  
  
She walks over to the hole and something pulls her down and up pops Inuyasha useing her as a footstool so to speak.  
  
Zelda: Help me Link.  
  
Link: Not again how many times do I actually have to save you.  
  
Attenion is now on Inuyasha who now has a major headache.   
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME I hate you  
  
Now it is on Kagome who consinqueintly sneezed all of a sudden.  
  
Kagome: I must be coming down with a cold.Oh well *talking into the mic now* Next up we have Yahiko, and Sanoske performing "Be like that"  
  
Yahiko are wearing cowboy Items (really weird) Yahiko guitar player Sano main singer   
  
Yahike and Sano:  
  
He spends his life being to young to life a live in his dreams  
  
now lies awake and he wonders why can't that be me cause in his  
  
life he is filled with all his good intentions and many he would  
  
not mention right now.Just before he says goodnight he smiles and he  
  
says  
  
Chorus  
  
If I can be like that I will give anything just to live one day in those   
  
shoes, if I can be like that what would I do what would I do   
  
Now in dreams   
  
She spends up in the north bar watching people as they live. All she wants  
  
is a little piece of this dream is that too much to ask, with safe home  
  
and a warm bed on a quiet little street. All she wants just that something  
  
to hold onto thats all she needs  
  
Chorus   
  
yeah yeah oooooo yeah If I am too late ins dream all away  
  
Chorus(slowly ending)  
  
Chorus(back to normal)  
  
I miss I miss my dreams  
  
Yahiko and Sano bowed together and the crowd roar they met with Kagome and grabbed her mic shows scene Kagome is struggleing get the mic but sano has one hand on her head and he was speaking in the mic  
  
Sano: We will be signing autographs in the lounge.   
  
Girls head that direction. Sano and Yahiko snicker and also went to the lounge to sign autographs.  
  
Kagome: All right next was suppose to be Karou but she is getting an autograph hmmmm....   
  
Dorthy: I will do it   
  
Sango: Yeah me too  
  
Kagome: Dorthy you already did your turn  
  
Dorthy: ehemm remember Brittney Spears incident I never finished my song and I even begin with it.  
  
Kagome: all right k you two get ready  
  
They looked at each other then nodded   
  
Kagome also smiling^^: K here we go we got a double so It is Dorthy and Sango singing *she covered mike looking at Dorthy and Sango who already were dressed already Sango wearing a strapless white dress while Dorthy wore a a dark red looks black almost with roses on it* What song are you guys performing.  
  
Sango: comon join us please  
  
Kagome: but  
  
Sango: Comon  
  
Kagome: Allright but what is the song   
  
Sango: "Freak Out"  
  
Kagome now speaking with the mike in ten minutes Sango, Dorthy and I will perform "Freak out"  
  
Kagome and Sango practice the song (Dorthy just downloaded it again)  
  
When they came out Kagome wore a black tank top with a black skirt that went to her knees.  
  
By this time everyone got their autograph and Karu came out seeing the girls about to sing during her time she climbs on the stage.  
  
Kauru what are u doing this is my turn  
  
Kagome: U want to sing with us   
  
Kauru: Sure actually I won't have to worry as much then *sigh*  
  
.  
  
During this time in a office Nicole *that's me* office Nicole, Lisa, Shessosmaru, and Naraku, and Shishio and all the nut cases u can think of.   
  
Nicole: So you know the plan go now and make sure u succeed or else.  
  
They leave  
  
Lisa: They will figure it out I am sure of it  
  
Nicole: o will they hahaha  
  
Back to the stage  
  
they come out Kauru in a dark navy Blue dress with glitter on it  
  
Kagome *looking around making sure everything is perfect* K now we will perform Freak out  
  
One ofthe audiance members: about time  
  
Kagome*sigh*  
  
Freak Out  
  
Girls are jiving with the music and the ceiling lights show glipses of their moves.  
  
Kagome: Were so friendly to the better to the better looking guys  
  
Sango: Watch they faint in front of our eyes  
  
Kauru: We just laugh we stay cool  
  
Dorthy:were in control were in da mood  
  
Sango:we stop  
  
Kagome: Too hot  
  
Dorthy:high platform shoes  
  
Kauru: Too hip for his hip hop  
  
Together: Places places never never felt so good  
  
Chorus  
  
We're something special baby and u know and don't u  
  
know it we are here lets feak out move aside and let   
  
us in the word out now this party can begin lets freak  
  
out we are going to be big when we arrive the word is out  
  
we are going to burn it up tonight Now this party begin  
  
Sango:So look at that sucker with crazy looking shoes  
  
Kagome:O seriously  
  
Kauru:bad bad news  
  
Dorthy:Watch his math he thinks he is cool  
  
Kauru: He lost control when he is in the mood.  
  
Sango: He won't stop  
  
Dorthy:Too hot  
  
Kagome:crazy shoes   
  
Sango: Too hip for his hip hop  
  
Together: Places places never never felt so good   
  
Chorus  
  
Now this party can begin Now this party can (repeat)  
  
Chorus  
  
The girls finish their song and high five each other.  
  
Kagome,Sango,Dorthy,Kauru: Girl Power Girls rule and boys drool yep  
  
Everyone just stared at the scene it look like a couple of little kids playing up their joking. The girls curtseed (no applause except Shippo and a couple of people) They walked off stage and Kagome came back in 5 minutes with her regular clothes on.  
  
(know you think I am nuts well u r currect but that is not how it goes sorry for those who like what I did k lets go back to when they finish the song all right aint I mean)  
  
The girls was about to finish the song when a shriek filled the air they headed towards the scream it went to a room where they found the shattered body of Kikyo.  
  
Kagome:Yes about time (starts to dance and did the robot everyone else stared and Inuyasha went up Kiko and screamed her name)  
  
Kagome shrugged and was about to leave when she bumpped into someone.  
  
Kagome:exuse me  
  
Mysterious guy: It is k my name is Ryan cyber Police officer and I am the leader of DDCPWB.  
  
Kagome: what does that stand for  
  
Ryan: O yeah I guess u problaby never heard of it it is the Defense of Dead Clay People who are Basturds/Bitches.  
  
Kagome: Well u came the right place cause Kikyo is a Bitche  
  
Ryan: Ahh I am here to solve her murder even if I don't want to   
  
don't worry(looking like a hero type his chin glimmering in the sunlight) I will solve  
  
this case  
  
Kagome: I don't care   
  
Ryan: Don't try to hide your emotions I can see through your mask*shaking her*  
  
Kagome: I never liked her  
  
Ryan walking away: Holding the pain what a brave soldier  
  
Kagome shouting : I don't Like her  
  
K so who did what is with Nicole *me* and Lisa and y did I even bother putting my brother in here other then he would have blackmailed me. Review me and keep your eye open later on for my new story Thanks a lot. 


	5. Dead but still kickinTOPSI TURVIE DAY

I am in a bad mood my story was takin out cause it was too interactive. So if you got to read Doc's In that is probably the only time WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. My story my creation I will create a new one and that one was the best one I had. Email me NicoleK_78@hotmail.com give me opinions and new ideas k thanks. all righty then email me sometime k All right now to continue with the story.SORRY SORRY I AM SO BUSY DOIN HOMEWORK. DOES ANYONE WANT TO DO IT THE BIDDING WILL START AT 0 dollars SORRY U CANT HAVE IT so =( for all those who really wanted it but I think u r 0-o NO OFFENSE. K SO HERE WE GO TOPSI TURVIE DAY  
  
Chapter 5 Dead but still kickin/TOPSI TURVIE DAY  
  
Kagome was bored on stage and was trying to get everyones attention to announce the next singers.When all of a sudden.(I DID NOT EXPECT THIS) SHESSOUMARU steps on the stage and grabs the mike from Kag and pushes her off the stage well that caught everyones attention so they go to stage to see if Kagome was all right. Sesshomaru(I am gonna call him fluffy ever so often K) taps the mike.Fluffy"Testing testing Okay EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION CAUSE I AM ONLY GOING TO DO THIS ONCE" Immediatly after he said that everyones eyes fixated on him.  
  
Fluffy" I am going to sing ME MYSELF AND I originally came from Jive Jones"  
  
SAME CLOTHES (SORRY =( Fluffy is a little too weird to change his clothes or personality)  
  
Fluffy:  
  
Me Myself Myself and I Just Me Myself and I Myself Myself I   
  
ME MYSELF Me Myself Myself and I Just Me Myself and I Myself Myself I Just Me Myself and I  
  
I woke up late Fell out of bed missed the bus   
  
to high school hell my mom is painting my nails  
  
reading a magaize.You think that me asleep me   
  
steal the keys now I am the star of my neiborhell  
  
theres no resean to yell cause I changed my name  
  
W?  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
You know that I Love to do it all the time. I want to get high  
  
and thats fine. w Me myself myselfand I Me Myself Myself and I Just Me Myself and I Myself Myself Just Me Myself and I   
  
Today I got hayed I made the grade I guess I graduated O well Smoking  
  
can kill o how I love these days  
  
Chorus  
  
You know that I love to it all the time.   
  
I want to get high and thats fine.  
  
Me Myself and I  
  
You know that I love to it all the time.   
  
I want to get high and thats fine.  
  
ME MYSELF MYSELF and I just me myself and I myself myself and I  
  
I   
  
I  
  
I  
  
I love to do it all the time I want to get high and   
  
thats fine.  
  
ME MYSELF MYSELF and I just me myself and I(REPEAT4)  
  
When he stopped there was a stand dedicated to Sesshoumaru with I LUV FLUFFY, FLUFFY RULES, and a simple picture of him.There was a sign says that they ran out.  
  
A crowd of girls crowd the stage wearing the t-shirts screaming. Serena used her transformation wand to get backstage * OMG SERENA USED HER BRAIN hehe Just Kidding* She approached Fluffy. Fluffy wasn't paying attention to her but Darean was. *SIMPLE TERMS: SOMEONE IS IN DEEP TROUBLE*  
  
Darean "SERENA WHAT THE SAM DICKENS *CAN'T SWEAR Dam- hehehehe* are you doing up with that jerk"  
  
Shessoumaru *reminder SHORT TEMPOR K* "WHO YOU CALLING A JERK SKINNY JERK FACE A HOLE"  
  
All the girls that were praising Fluffy except Serena attacked Darean until he was knocked out.*I couldn't kill him*  
  
Fluffy climbs off stage while the girls were still beating Darean to a pulp goes to Rin and Jaken and speaks to Rin "There now STOP asking me to go perform see what happens I hate mortal humans they are so dumb any time there is a stronger person they live off of them until there is something better bahhh I WILL NOT BE ONE OF THEM"  
  
Rin was dancing and not paying attention when FLUFFY relize this he hit his face and walks away.  
  
Inuyasha comes out of the crime scene FINALLY he doesn't dare show his face.  
  
Ryan "I know this is a rough time for you Inuyasha for you but can you tell me who would do this to her"  
  
A crowd of TV crew men show up out of nowhere surround while Inuyasha gives out one name NARAKU  
  
They leave shaking their heads   
  
SAME STORY they said who wants to hear a repeat.  
  
At the office   
  
Nicole "IT IS TIME, LISA you know what to do? All the preprations for this moment. Just remember all of the lessons."  
  
Lisa wearing a nurse offit(sounds familiar doesn't it if you read DOC'S IN it should) and has glasses on " Nicole I AM AS READY AS CAN BE"  
  
Nicole " Sigh we should go back to that"  
  
Lisa " Dont start on that again"  
  
Nicole " Okay Okay NOW GO"  
  
back to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha " WHY KIKYO WHY KIKYO  
  
Ryan " STOP SCREAMING WE DONT KNOW"  
  
Inuyasha 0-0" How long were you there?"  
  
Ryan " EVERYONE HEARD YOU"  
  
Inuyasha " AUGH WAHHHH"  
  
Lisa appears "It appears that there seems there is a problem here hmmm" Goes over to Kikyo and checks out the corpes or what left of it. "Ahhh See how it is cut right there" pointing at certain parts "She killed herself and she died painlessly now I must go" Inuyasha is shocked on what she just said.he yells kikyo's name (YET AGAIN)  
  
Lisa disappears plugging her ears. "WAHAHAHA I gotta other things to do did you hear that boss"  
  
Back in the office  
  
Nicole"The Plan is on schedule wahahahaha"  
  
Back to Kagome takes the mike   
  
"Next up is YU-GI-OH singing ......Covers mike and looks at Yu-Gi with an expression like you gotta be kidding me right?!?!?!!?! He nodds his head and his attire(or clothes is ASHES(pokemon))  
  
Kagome AGAIN "Yu-Gi-Oh singing Pokemon orignal theme song"  
  
Yu-Gi   
  
"I want to be the very best that no one every was   
  
to catch them is my real test to train is my call  
  
Pokemon gotta catch them all it is you and me you  
  
know it is my destiny(throws a bunch of Yu-gi cards to the crowd)  
  
you and me I best friends POKEMON GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL POKEMON"  
  
Ash is REALLY ticked about this goes up on stage  
  
"What are you doing taking MY song"  
  
Yugi "I decide to try something new I am the master of games as you know"  
  
Ash "why I aughta...."  
  
Pikachu climbs up stage next to Yu-Gi Ash is in shock( litteraly)  
  
Pikachu shocks him(LOL) and yu-gi grabs one of ashs pokeballs and takes pikachu for his first pokemon while Joey takes Yu-gis cards then left.  
  
Ashs just sits there crying(LIKE ALWAYS)  
  
BACK TO INU AND RYAN  
  
Ryan: Hmmm.... this doesn't seem right O WEll (shrugs) who cares(turns to Yugi) so how will you be paying 50 million to me.  
  
Inu:WHAT ARE YOU NUTS I DONT HAVE THAT KIND OF CASH  
  
EVIL GLOW CAME OFF OF RYAN: THEN YOU ARE MY SERVENT FOREVER  
  
Next Chapter WHAT THE ....../ Wish you may wish you might wish that you might die tonight?!?!?! 


End file.
